


Hogging All The Blankets

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has an Anxiety Disorder (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepy Cuddles, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), snake biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Sometimes Crowley needs to feel a bit more secure, and think like a snake.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	Hogging All The Blankets

As a general statement, most angels didn't sleep, but Aziraphale was no ordinary angel. He was an angel that happened to marry a demon that loved to sleep, and as such, a bit of said demon's affinity for sleep rubbed off on him a bit. Aziraphale found he enjoyed sleeping, once he got the hang of it. He enjoyed the cuddling, and the relaxation, and of course the ritual of breakfast. 

Aziraphale woke up with the sun. It wasn't a particularly cold day, but he felt the unmistakable chill of missing all his blankets. He glanced around. His partner, Crowley, who was decidedly not an early riser, wasn't curled up around him in bed like he usually was. In fact, he wasn't in bed at all. He wasn't even in the bedroom. 

Aziraphale climbed out of their large bed, fear pounding in his gut. 

"Crowley, darling?" he called out. 

Crowley wasn't in their bedroom, nor in their en-suite bathroom.  
He walked down the stairs, nervously running through all the possibilities. When he came to the living room, he sighed in relief. 

The couch was stripped of its cushions, and in the corner of the room was a carefully constructed blanket fort made out of the dining room chairs, the cushions, and of course, the blankets. It looked like a colourful, soft cave. 

Aziraphale shook his head fondly, and got down on his hands and knees and poked his head in the cave. 

Sure enough, Crowley was inside the dark cave, sleeping soundly. 

Aziraphale touched his back gently, and Crowley stirred. 

"Got anxious?" he asked softly, and Crowley nodded. 

"Had a nightmare, and needed to feel secure," he explained. 

"Why didn't you wake me?" Aziraphale asked. 

"Didn't want to disturb you. 'Sides, I have it all figured out," Crowley shrugged, staring at his partner with wide, glowing eyes. 

"You do like your small, dark corners," the angel remarked from outside the cave, now sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

"Makes me feel safe and hidden, dunno," Crowley said from inside the blanket fort.

"I'm glad you know what you need," Aziraphale smiled, putting his plump hand at the cave mouth. 

Crowley's spindly hand reached out from inside the cave and squeezed it lightly. 

"It doesn't bother you?" he asked. 

"Not at all, my dear. As long as you're comfortable," Aziraphale replied. 

"Although," he added with a quiet chuckle, "I would like to help you construct a proper cave so you can stop hogging all the blankets whenever you need some extra security." 

"Sorry," he heard Crowley mumble. 

"It's quite alright. I'm awake for the day, anyway," Aziraphale assured him. 

"Shall I make some breakfast or are you going back to sleep?" 

Crowley yawned. 

"Might sleep a bit more." 

"Well, don't let me disturb you then, darling. I'll have a quick nibble now, and then we can sit down together when you wake up properly."

Aziraphale planted a kiss on Crowley's hand before it disappeared back inside the blanket cave. 

"Sleep well, my love," he smiled, rising to his feet. 

"L've you, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Snakes like to sleep in small caves. The smaller the cave, the more secure they feel. If there's too much space, they start to feel anxious.


End file.
